tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Petunia Greer (Superverse)
] Petunia Greer is a super villain in Superverse. Biography Petunia Greer was born in Stillsville in the United States in 1988. From birth, Petunia was a member of the Stillsville, a cult of practicing wizards and witches that had effectively taken control of the small town. Petunia's mother grew wary of the cult's growing influence, but Petunia stayed, joining with the cult in casting her mother out. Despite her youth, Petunia's devotion made the cult entrust her with Hecate's Charm and Hecate's Rituals, giving her the unofficial name of the Sorceress of Stillsville. Petunia, however, was not one for nicknames, using her own name. In 2008 Still Life came to Stillsville alongside a group of college cheerleaders. The Children of Hecate tried to freeze them for experimentation but Michelle Gim stole one of the magic cameras, turning it upon the cult and confronting Petunia personally. Petunia and Michelle made peace, letting the latter go, and the two would become friends in the years to come. The incident, however, left Petunia insecure about her birth body, which had become wrought with a disease. Using Hecate's Charm, Petunia claimed the body of another Stillsville citizen, leaving her original body a frozen shell and ascending to take a leadership position within the cult. Archon was Petunia's greatest achievement, having used Hecate's Rituals to help empower the woman. While Archon's escape disappointed Petunia, she's remained confident of being able to handle the heroine whenever she tries to suppress the cult's activities. During one encounter in Orca Cove Archon was frozen by a magical freezing mist trap and put under the thrall of Petunia's Charm once more. Blue Wing rescued Archon, leaving Petunia for the Arcader Agency to collect. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Petunia is able to use Hecate's Charm to great effect. The bracelet allows Petunia to hypnotize anyone with nothing more than a touch and a word. The control is weak at first, those enthralled acting more like mind-controlled zombies, but given enough time Petunia can turn someone into an effective sleeper agent, acting naturally to the point that it would take an advanced detection method to determine that duplicity is at work. The bracelet also allows Petunia to transfer her consciousness into the body of another, possessing them while freezing her previous body in time. This effect does swap minds, but as a security measure, the Charm freezes the original body to ensure the person who was possessed doesn't try to get their body back. Hecate's Rituals is a powerful spellbook which gives Petunia the ability to perform various spells. The spells are all time-consuming, none able to be cast fast, but allow for Petunia to create magical traps, barriers against threats, infused people with magical power and cast spells on a grand scale. Freezing Mist is a preferred spell of Petunia's, as it can be used as a trap and freezes whoever encounters it in place. The mist does leave the victim conscious but helpless and wears off after twenty-four hours or by being dispelled by the caster. What Petunia possesses in terms of intelligence and magical ability she lacks in terms of physical ability. Petunia isn't terribly strong or fast, only having above-average endurance, which is a natural result of the strain casting magic puts on her body. Removing Petunia's spellbook and bracelet also greatly diminishes her functionality, though she has enough spells memorized to still be a bit of a threat regardless. Personal Information * Real Name: Petunia Greer * Year of Birth: 1988 * Physical Age: Late 20s * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Current Place of Residence: Stillsville, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Sources: Magic Spells, Magical Artifact Relatinships Friends * Still Life Appearances * Acquiring Archon * Frozen Assets Trivia * Petunia Greer, like the Tuckerverse versions of Petunia Greer and Doreen Jensen, is based on actress Natalie Dormer. Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Superverse